¡Oh! Dulce navidad
by Maira Lily
Summary: A veces un desconocido puede calarte hondo, nublarte los sentidos y colarse en tu corazón. Y, algún día, puede que sea algo más. Tal vez, con un milagro navideño... (Future!Klaine)


Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece.

Notas de autor: Esta es una historia navideña que constará de cinco capítulos. Cada capítulo tendrá el nombre de una canción navideña, creo que el por qué de las canciones lo explicaré en el último capítulo.

Este capítulo contiene Lemmon, no estoy muy puesta en el tema pero alguna vez hay que empezar, de todos modos espero que lo disfruten. Y no desesperen tiene un final feliz.

PD: No sé exactamente con qué frecuencia subiré los capítulos, por el momento sólo tengo escrito este, pero la idea es terminarlo antes de que termine enero.

PD: Por cierto Merry X-mas.

* * *

**1) Baby it's cold outside**

Kurt sonrió para sí mismo mientras paseaba por las concurridas calles de Nueva York. A pesar de que hacía un frío casi glaciar mirase donde mirase encontraba personas. Jóvenes que paseaban de la mano, familias haciendo las compras navideñas, ancianos que se sentaban en cualquier banco de Central Park a rememorar tiempos mejores… La navidad era una época mágica que era capaz de conseguir una sonrisa permanente en su rostro.

Cruzó la calle observando todo a su alrededor como si fuera la primera vez que lo observaba. Si bien llevaba un par de años viviendo en la gran ciudad, ese espectáculo navideño de luces de colores, regalos brillantes, personas corriendo de un lado a otro en busca de algún detalle de última hora, villancicos sonando desde tantos lugares que se sentía incapaz de ubicar su procedencia, lo hacía sentirse un turista.

Se arrebujó en su preciosa bufanda roja, regalo adelantado de Carol y su padre, antes de pararse frente a un enorme escaparate decorado con nieve artificial y muñecos de nieve que se quitaban el sombrero una y otra vez. Miró a través de los adornos y observó la cola kilométrica que se estaba formando en la caja de la tienda. Resopló fastidiado pero se recuperó enseguida, negándose a que un tonto detalle estropease su feliz tarde de compras. Obviamente Kurt sabía lo que se iba a encontrar antes de salir de casa, al fin y al cabo era prácticamente un neoyorquino, pero realmente no le importaba.

Decidió que lo mejor sería tomarse un café y revisar la lista antes de comenzar a perderse entre los centenares de tiendas que lo rodeaban. Así que giró sobre sus talones y callejeó un poco hasta dar con su cafetería favorita, aquella en la que hacían el mejor Mocca del mundo. Al entrar la dependienta le dirigió una sonrisa amable que él le devolvió encantado. Ania, la risueña camarera del pequeño local, no le preguntó su pedido, simplemente dibujó una carita feliz en un vaso de papel y preparó un Mocca Light con mucha crema. Se encaminó a la mesa que había tomado Kurt, su mesa habitual, y con una enorme sonrisa se lo dejó en la mesa. Al ver el detalle de la carita feliz Kurt le guiñó un ojo antes de darle un pequeño sorbo a ese delicioso café.

–Bien –susurró mientras rebuscaba la lista en su bolsillo–, el perfume de Carole, la edición inédita de ese musical tan horrible que Rachel quería, Una maqueta de un tanque para Finn y… Falta el regalo de papá.

Se llevó nuevamente el café a los labios pensando en un posible regalo para su padre. Sabía que no podía preguntarle porque le diría que no tenía por qué gastarse el dinero en hacerle un regalo. Pero Kurt era su hijo y lo amaba y por eso mismo quería hacerle un regalo. Con un chasquido de su lengua que daba por zanjado el tema cogió su teléfono y miró los mensajes que Rachel le había dejado.

Esa misma mañana la morena le había despertado saltando en su cama. Kurt tuvo que contenerse para no arrancarle la cabeza de un tortazo, en su lugar le preguntó amablemente el por qué de su comportamiento. Cuando Rachel le contó que había conseguido entradas VIP para el mejor garito de la ciudad Kurt se unió a su histeria con un grito emocionado. Llevaban casi un año intentando conseguir un par de pases y finalmente, esa misma noche, podrían entrar. Así que habían quedado en su apartamento sobre las diez, ambos vestidos y cenados.

Kurt sonrió contra su taza de café antes de vaciarla de un último sorbo. Rachel iba a llegar un poco tarde porque estaba terminando un trabajo en casa de una amiga y estaba histérica por tener que quedarse trabajando. Dejó el importe del café en la mesa y se marchó tras dedicarle una sonrisa a Ania. Ciertamente se sentía dichoso, a pesar de no tener un regalo para su padre. Dejar Ohio había sido la mejor decisión de su vida. Le había servido para madurar, para crecer como persona, para descubrir que el mundo no es tan horrible como parece y para conocer a un montón de personas interesantes. Pero sobre todo para cumplir su sueño, estudiar en NYADA y convertirse en actor. Aunque este último punto aún estuviese en trámites, pero Kurt tenía fe en sí mismo y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo encontrar algún pequeño papel que lo catapultase a la fama.

Obviando la boca del metro que estaba a unos pasos a su derecha continuó calle arriba. Prefería mil veces caminar hasta su apartamento que usar ese cacharro apestoso. Además el paseo le permitía ver las tiendas con tranquilidad, tal vez aún pudiese encontrar algo. Pero por más que miró nada le pareció suficiente. Demasiado barato, demasiado caro, demasiado poco "Burt", definitivamente demasiado "Burt", eran algunos de los pensamientos que inundaban su cabeza cuando miraba algún escaparate.

Suspiró a la vez que se abría paso entre el mar de gente que caminaba en direcciones opuestas hasta alcanzar la puerta de su apartamento. Sacó la llave y atravesó el precioso recibidor que daba paso a las escaleras y al ascensor. El calor del interior le hizo darse cuenta del frío que hacía en la calle. Se montó en el ascensor y cerró los ojos ante su reflejo en el espejo, lo malo del frío era que le dejaba las mejillas y la nariz de un infantil color rosado. Se negó a volver a abrirlos hasta que escuchó el leve "ping" que indicaba que había llegado a su destino. Maniobró como pudo con las bolsas y las llaves hasta que consiguió abrir la puerta de su casa.

El frío del interior lo pilló por sorpresa, dejó las bolsas encima de su cama antes de encender la calefacción que le permitió dejar de temblar como un flan. Con la emoción bullendo en su estómago preparó sus cremas faciales y cogió un bote de sales de baño de rosa. Llenó la bañera y dejó que el agua se impregnase del aroma y el color de las sales. Rápidamente se deshizo de su ropa y la depositó en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Cuando volvió la bañera estaba perfecta.

Se quedó en remojo hasta que las yemas de sus dedos se arrugaron. El tiempo en la bañera había sido un tiempo de reflexión, qué iba a ponerse. No quería parecer un cualquiera, pero tampoco quería destacar demasiado, además no quería parecer un desesperado que buscaba cacho, pero tampoco una virgen remilgada que se negaba a ser coqueteada… Realmente era una decisión difícil. Le tomó casi una hora elegir su atuendo y al menos media más para verse completamente perfecto. Se miró al espejo y se guiñó el ojo en señal de aprobación. Unos pantalones negros combinaban con una corbata y un chaleco del mismo color, contrastando con una camisa azul cielo que hacía que sus ojos resaltasen, aunque Kurt sabía que en mitad de la noche, en un bar a oscuras nadie iba a fijarse en eso.

Como estaba tan guapo decidió que no quería meterse en la cocina y salir oliendo a comida así que llamó a una pizzería italiana que hacía las masas finísimas y crujientes, ordenó una de jamón y queso, evitando los ingredientes con un olor fuerte, y recogió las cosas que había ido dejando por ahí mientras esperaba a Rachel y al pizzero.

La morena llegó poco después que el repartidor por lo que comieron antes de que se arreglase. Mantuvieron un silencio absoluto durante la cena ya que la mente de ambos estaba muy lejos, en el _Sparkling Diamond. _A pesar de que Rachel tardó muchísimo menos que Kurt a éste se le hizo eterna la espera. Para entretenerse encendió la radio y dejó que su villancico favorito inundase el pequeño salón. _Baby it's cold outside _se paseó libremente por el pequeño apartamento y se coló en su sistema hasta hacerle cantar su rítmica y hermosa letra.

Un par de villancicos más tarde Rachel salió de su dormitorio con un vestido blanco entallado que hacía que todas las miradas se dirigiesen a ella, era uno de sus clásicos. Kurt negó con la cabeza antes de recoger su abrigo y sujetar la puerta para que Rachel saliese primero. Olvidando el ascensor corrieron escaleras abajo en una carrera imaginaria que ganó Kurt porque no llevaba tacones. Con la risa haciéndoles doblarse y agarrarse los estómagos salieron a la calle, donde el frío de la noche los sorprendió calándoles hasta los huesos. Por eso se metieron en el primer taxi que encontraron casi con desesperación. Rachel no pudo evitar parlotear todo el trayecto con el conductor, aunque el hombre no le prestó atención en ningún momento. Kurt mantuvo la nariz pegada al cristal de la ventanilla durante todo el trayecto, deleitándose con la calidez que la navidad le otorgaba a la gran ciudad incluso durante la noche. Llegaron en un tiempo record, lo que alegró mucho a Rachel, pero Kurt estaba seguro de que el conductor había apretado el acelerador para no tener que soportarlos.

Más que bajarse del taxi Kurt sintió como Rachel tiraba de él hasta la puerta del establecimiento. Se pararon impresionados ante las enormes letras de neón que anunciaban el nombre del local: _Sparkling diamond_. La música que salía del interior, el aroma a perfume, el amable gorila de la puerta, las personas que salían y entraban constantemente, la gente que esperaba en la extensa cola… Todo indicaba que ese local había sido hecho a su medida.

Sin saber muy bien cómo Kurt se encontró a sí mismo en la cola y, apenas unos minutos más tarde, estaba en la puerta entregándole el pase al gorila. Todo parecía un sueño tan hermoso que tenía miedo de despertar en cualquier momento. Agarró la mano de Rachel casi con miedo, tenía que saber si era un sueño peor no quería. Cuando Rachel le devolvió el apretón descubrió que todo era real y no pudo evitar ensanchar la sonrisa que se estaba formando en su rostro.

Definitivamente el interior era mucho mejor que el exterior. El tono de la música era adecuado para mantener una conversación sin tener que gritar. Y el repertorio de canciones era de lo más acertado. Había varios focos con luces de colores diferentes que cambiaban constantemente, como si se tratasen de las luces de un árbol de navidad. Una enorme pista de baile se situaba junto a una extensísima barra detrás de la cual se veía una vidriera llena de botellas de licor que Kurt no había visto en su vida. En algunas zonas, las próximas a los sillones tapizados en lo que parecía ser terciopelo burdeo, colgaban del techo largas cadenas de diamantes falsos que reflejaban todas las luces del local. Incluso los baños eran todo lujo, las puertas estaban ocultas tras unas cortinas que le conferían el aspecto de un harem turco.

–Dónde has estado toda mi vida

–Supongo que lo importante es dónde quieres que esté ahora.

Kurt se sorprendió al oír una voz masculina a su espalda. Giró sobre sus talones y encaró a un apuesto hombre de rizos azabaches y ojos pardos. Al parecer, sin darse cuenta se había desplazado desde la puerta hasta el centro del local durante su minuciosa investigación. Al recordar las palabras del joven sintió sus mejillas arder, él se lo había dicho al local.

–Yo, bueno hablaba solo –intentó justificarse.

–Pero podemos fingir que hablabas conmigo –dijo el desconocido rompiendo la distancia que los separaba.–Me llamo Blaine.

Kurt se perdió en esa enorme sonrisa que hacía brillar esos ojos pardos que estaba empezando a adorar.

–Kurt –respondió aún embelesado por la belleza de ese hombre.

–Puedo invitarte a una copa, Kurt.

La forma en que pronunció su nombre, como si deleitase su paladar con cada letra, y el tono sensual enviaron las neuronas de Kurt a un lugar muy lejano y, probablemente, soleado. Agarró el brazo que Blaine le tendía y juntos caminaron hasta la barra.

–Un ron con cola y…

–Un Martini –terminó Kurt con una sonrisa.

–Y un Martini –repitió Blaine con otra sonrisa en el rostro.

Blaine insistió en pagar las copas por lo que Kurt lo esperó en uno de esos sillones tan bonitos que adornaban el local. El moreno no tardó en llegar y ofrecerle a Kurt su bebida. Se miraron a los ojos cuando al coger el vaso Kurt rozó los dedos de Blaine y mantuvieron el contacto en todo momento. De pronto el local que tanto había ansiado ver dejó de tener sentido, para Kurt sólo existía Blaine. El moreno sonrió de medio lado antes de bajar la vista.

–Esa camisa es preciosa, es un buen complemento para tus ojos –dijo con las mejillas encendidas.

Kurt sintió sus propias mejillas arder y tuvo unas irrefrenables ganas de lanzarse sobre los labios de ese hombre. Se había fijado en su camisa, simplemente no podía creerlo. En lugar de besar a Blaine se escondió tras su vaso y le dio un pequeño sorbo al Martini. Espera no haber cortado a Blaine pero realmente no sabía qué decir. Lo observó beber un trago de su copa antes de que volviese a hablar.

–Adoro esta canción –murmuró para sí Blaine.

–Podemos bailarlar, si quieres.

Ante la proposición de Kurt los ojos de Blaine se iluminaron y la sempiterna sonrisa de su rostro se hizo más intensa. Agarró a Kurt de la mano y caminaron juntos a la pista de baile. Kurt no se esperaba que el chico bailase tan bien, pero lo hacía. Bailaron durante horas, hasta que Kurt sintió que le dolían las piernas. Le hizo un gesto con la mano a Blaine indicando que se iba y se sorprendió al ver que el moreno lo acompañaba nuevamente al sillón.

–No tenías por qué venir, se te veía muy contento en la pista.

–Esta noche soy tu acompañante, no puedo abandonarte –respondió llanamente.

–Me alegro de que seas mi acompañante entonces, quedan pocos caballeros en Nueva York.

Blaine negó con la cabeza y dejó caer su mano sobre el asiento, causalmente la mano de Kurt ya estaba ahí. Tomó la pálida mano entre las suyas y la volteó, dejando la palma hacia arriba, acarició con la yema de sus dedos callosos la suave superficie una y otra vez.

–Eres tremendamente suave, Kurt.

–Tus manos son algo ásperas, Blaine –respondió el castaño imitando el tono del moreno.

–Es porque toco la guitarra –susurró algo apenado, antes de hacer amago de soltar la mano del castaño.

Pero Kurt se lo impidió, agarró la mano de Blaine y negó con la cabeza. El moreno volvió a sonreír y se perdió en la suavidad de esa mano. Cuando pensó que sus dedos habían disfrutado bastante acercó sus labios a la palma de la mano y besó cada milímetro de piel hasta llegar a la muñeca. Entonces alzó los ojos y observó atentamente a Kurt, al ver sus ojos entrecerrados se envalentonó. Suprimió la distancia que los separaba y acarició las mejillas del castaño, para hacerle saber que estaba ahí. Kurt abrió los ojos y se encontró con los brillantes ojos pardos de Blaine, no sintió miedo sólo unas enormes ganas de besarlo.

–Eres los más hermoso que he visto en mi vida –susurró Blaine contra los labios de Kurt antes de besarlo.

Fue un beso suave, casi inocente, al menos hasta que Blaine colocó sus manos en la cintura de Kurt y éste enredó sus dedos en los rizos azabaches. Entonces Blaine paseó la lengua por los labios de Kurt pidiendo permiso para entrar. Kurt abrió la boca deseando probar el delicioso manjar que prometía ser Blaine. Fue entonces cuando aparecieron los fuegos artificiales, cuando la música se apagó y el tiempo se detuvo, como si sólo existiesen ellos y su beso, ellos y su momento mágico.

Cuando se separaron todo a su alrededor volvió a la normalidad, excepto ellos mismos. Blaine unió sus frentes unos segundos antes de llenar el pálido rostro de Kurt de besos. Besos cortos y suaves que se esmeraron en llenar toda la superficie a su alrededor. Kurt agarró el rostro de Blaine cuando la única piel por besar era aquella que cubría sus labios y decidió dar el paso. Enredó sus manos en los rizos azabaches y lo besó con una pasión que no sabía que tenía. La necesidad de oxígeno los obligó a separarse, pero sólo despegaron sus labios, sus frentes se encontraron nuevamente.

–Dios, eres tan dulce…

–Tú eres… alucinante –dijo Kurt con los ojos cerrados.

La risa suave de Blaine los hizo vibrar a ambos.

Algo en el bolsillo de Kurt vibró y eso lo hizo dar un pequeño salto en el asiento. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo y sacó su teléfono móvil, tenía un mensaje de Rachel. Rachel, la había olvidado por completo. Miró a Blaine a los ojos y sintió como se le hacía pedacitos el corazón, no quería decirle que tenía que irse.

–Tengo que irme –susurró con un hilo de voz.

–Hace frío fuera, te congelarás –fue todo lo que dijo Blaine antes de besar nuevamente sus labios.

–Pero me esperan –respondió Kurt con una sonrisa.

–No hay taxis a esta hora –Y un nuevo beso selló los labios de Kurt.

–He venido en mi propio coche –mintió Kurt contra los labios del moreno.

–Adoro besarte

–Blaaaine –contrarrestó Kurt lastimeramente.

–Eres mi milagro navideño, por favor no te vayas –dijo Blaine con el rostro de Kurt entre sus manos.

–Yo…

–Mi casa está aquí al lado –fue la última intervención desesperada de Blaine para mantenerlo a su lado.

–Yo… quiero pasar la noche contigo –respondió finalmente el castaño.

Blaine lo besó una última vez antes de cogerlo de la mano y arrastrarlo hasta el frío del exterior. Al ver a Kurt estremecerse por el frío se quitó la bufanda y la enrolló alrededor del cuello de porcelana, aprovechando la situación para robarle un nuevo beso. Kurt se sentía tan embelesado por esa enorme y encantadora sonrisa que simplemente se dejó llevar.

Caminaron de la mano por un tiempo indefinido que se duplicó por las continuas paradas reglamentarias para besarse. Probablemente la espalda de Blaine no volvería a ser la misma después de ser empotrada contra la pared una y otra vez en busca de un apoyo para profundizar los besos. Finalmente llegaron al apartamento de Blaine con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados.

En el recibidor Blaine saludó al portero con la mano antes de internarse con Kurt en el ascensor y sucumbir a un ataque de risa. La contagiosa risa de Blaine pronto se apoderó de Kurt y ambos hombres estallaron en carcajadas que amenazaban con despertar a todo el vecindario. Para cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron la cordura les golpeó de pronto y las risas pararon. Se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos durante segundos que a ambos les parecieron años hasta que, finalmente, Kurt asintió. Blaine cogió su mano y la alzó para besarla, sin apartar sus ojos pardos de los ojos claros de Kurt. La puerta se abrió tras ellos y entraron en el apartamento más grande que Kurt podía recordar haber visto. Pero su curiosidad fue sofocada rápidamente por los labios de Blaine que besaban su rostro y su cuello casi con adoración.

El abrigo de Kurt cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo y pronto se encontró con el de Blaine. Los besos y las caricias dejaban tras de sí un reguero de ropa que marcaba el camino al dormitorio, hasta que sólo quedaron en ropa interior. Entonces Blaine alzó a Kurt hasta que este enrolló sus piernas en torno a la cintura del moreno y continuaron el corto trayecto hasta la cama así. Kurt se sorprendió de la delicadeza con la que Blaine lo trataba, como si fuese una obra de arte digna de ser conservada. Los labios del moreno besando y succionando la piel de su cuello cortaron cualquier pensamiento racional que se pudiera estar gestando en su mente. Para Kurt sólo existían esos labios que estaban trazando un brillante camino descendente, su cuello, sus rozados pezones que se erizaron casi al instante, su ombligo y, cuando parecía que Blaine iba a aliviar su sufrimiento no lo hizo. El moreno besó el bulto sobre la tela de los bóxer pero siguió su camino besando y acariciando las largas y perfectas piernas de Kurt que lo estaban volviendo loco. Se cercioró de besar toda la piel de los muslos antes de volver a subir y capturar sus labios en un beso necesitado. Kurt nunca se había sentido así antes y estaba empezando a pensar que su vida sexual sin Blaine iba a ser muy deprimente.

Blaine apoyó las manos en la cama y, sin dejar de besar a Kurt, comenzó un suave vaivén que hizo que ambos gimieran. La fricción se hizo cada vez más necesaria y Blaine aumentó la velocidad, comenzaba a ver estrellas de colores tras los ojos. Los suaves gemidos de Kurt eran música celestial para sus oídos, estaba pensando seriamente en grabarlos y ponerlos sobre alguna melodía, seguramente reventaría el top20 de la MTV.

–Dios, Dios, Dios…

Pero su cerebro no tenía cobertura porque lo que escapa de sus labios no tenía mucho sentido.

Kurt amaba esa fricción que lo estaba derritiendo demasiado deprisa, pero se había vuelto adicto es esos labios llenos que adornaban el perfecto rostro de Blaine y con tanto vaivén apenas se rozaban torpemente. Y Kurt necesitaba un beso desesperadamente. Agarró a Blaine de los rizos y lo besó acariciando con la lengua cada centímetro de su húmeda boca. Blaine detuvo la fricción y se concentró en los labios de Kurt. Eran suaves y dulces, llenos de matices, como sus ojos, y a Blaine le encantaban los misterios rellenos de tragedia y envueltos en un brillante papel de sonrisas indiferentes y gestos de cortesía. Adoraba ayudar a la gente y ver cómo se desmoronaban antes de renacer de sus cenizas y ser más fuertes. Y algo en su corazón le decía que Kurt era una de esas personas.

Separaron sus labios en busca de algo de oxígeno. Blaine aprovechó ese momento para observar al hombre que estaba tumbado en su cama. Los ojos acuosos, los labios entreabiertos permitiendo que el aire pasase a través de ellos, las mejillas sonrojadas y los cabellos revueltos. Perfecto, simple y llanamente perfecto.

Depositó un centenar de castos besos en los labios del castaño a la vez que le bajó los bóxer. Entonces sí que enloqueció, esa piel rosa y pálida, cálida y jodidamente caliente, todo al mismo tiempo. Sin pensarlo dos veces se agachó sobre la hombría de Kurt y se la metió en la boca. Y de nuevo los celestiales gemidos llenaron la habitación.

–Paaa… Pa…Pa…Para –gimió Kurt intentando agarrar los rizos azabaches con una mano.

Blaine alzó la vista y observó a Kurt.

–Te… te necesito… por favor.

Blaine besó nuevamente esos labios de los que manaban tan dulces palabras. Ese chico era dinamita pura, condenadamente atractivo y dulce como un bombón.

Alcanzó la mesita de noche y tomó un preservativo y algo de lubricante. Introdujo el primer objeto en el borde de su propia ropa interior que estaba manchada de preseminal. Se embadurnó los dedos y acarició la entrada de Kurt tentativamente. El castaño entrecerró los ojos en respuesta. Preocupado por si le dolía Blaine besó el vientre de Kurt mientras introducía un dedo en su interior. Cuando ese dedo se amoldó subió a besar y lamer los rosados pezones e introdujo los siguientes dedos. Todo sucedió despacio como si no tuviesen prisa, pero para Kurt aquello era una tortura.

–Blaaaaine

El moreno sonrió ante el lastimero gemido y sacó los dedos del interior de Kurt. Se deshizo de su ropa interior y se enfundó en el preservativo. Para Kurt la escena de Blaine abriendo el trozo de plástico con los dientes fue de lo más erótico. No pudo contener un gemido que escapó de sus labios mucha antes de que Blaine entrase en su interior. De hecho estaba tan concentrado en su imagen mental de Blaine abriendo el preservativo que casi no notó al chico entrar. Una vez dentro Blaine se enterró en el cuello de Kurt y chupó la piel a su disposición. La sensación de estar en el interior de Kurt era sobrecogedora, demasiado apretado, demasiado caliente, demasiado perfecto. Cuando Kurt enredó los dedos en los rizos de Blaine con fuerza el moreno Salió de él y se sentó en la cama. Despacio sentó a Kurt en su regazo y comenzó a moverse. El ritmo de las embestidas fue aumentando, los besos se volvieron erráticos y las manos se aferraban con fuerza a la piel ajena. La proximidad de los cuerpos creaba una fricción entre el vientre de Blaine y la polla de Kurt que estaba haciendo que el castaño viese puntitos blancos tras sus ojos. Y cuando creía que ya no podía ser mejor Blaine encontró ese punto en su interior que lo hizo gritar de puro éxtasis. Sinceramente estaba al límite y tener a Blaine succionando su cuello no ayudaba mucho. Cuando se sintió venir buscó los labios de Blaine y los besó con desesperación. Blaine no tardó mucho más en terminar y ahogó el gemido en el cuello de Kurt.

Cayeron rendidos en la cama, con las respiraciones agitadas y los corazones revueltos. La sonrisa había vuelto al rostro de Blaine que besó nuevamente a Kurt y los arropó a ambos.

–Gracias por quedarte –susurró contra el oído de Kurt antes de que el castaño cayese dormido.

Cuando Kurt despertó encontró la cama vacía. Se frotó los ojos algo desorientado antes de bajarse de la cama y ponerse su ropa apresuradamente. Se sentía fatal porque Blaine se hubiese marchado, estaba convencido de que había significado algo para el moreno. Estaba ya completamente vestido cuando llegó a la cocina en busca de su chaquetón. Entonces vio una bandeja con un plato de huevos revueltos, zumo, café y tostadas, sobre la mesa. Junto a la bandeja una nota: _He salido con Dalton, vuelvo enseguida. Bueno si consigo que no persiga a muchas ardillas. _Se sentó en la mesa y se llevó una tostada a la boca. Su vida podía ser así, podía vivir en un piso enorme con una decoración aceptable aunque abarrotado de instrumentos musicales, podía tener un perro y un novio maravilloso que le preparase el desayuno cada mañana. Pero le entró miedo, y si en realidad Blaine era un cretino, y si acababan rompiendo y los malos recuerdos empañaban la perfección de Blaine. Soltó la tostada en la mesa, se puso el abrigo y se marchó.

No miró atrás en ningún momento, si lo hubiera hecho habría visto a Blaine regresar al portal con un precioso cachorro de labrador en brazos. Habría visto a Blaine subir las escaleras emocionado y habría visto la sonrisa triste que se apoderó de su rostro al no encontrarlo en casa. Pero no miró atrás, siguió caminando hasta llegar a su apartamento donde se tumbó en su cama y lloró hasta quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro, Blaine había sido su milagro navideño y así era perfecto. Así que se vistió, se anudó bien la bufanda al cuello y salió en busca de un regalo para su padre con un único pensamiento en su cabeza que estaba comenzando a echar raíces, si su maravillosa noche con Blaine había sido mágica el destino volvería a unirlos, si no era así había tenido la mejor noche de su vida con un completo desconocido y nada podría embarrar ese recuerdo.

(Continuará…)

11


End file.
